Todo por una Vasija
by HikariNoAnkoku
Summary: La hija de Megamente quiere hacer una pequeña travesura como venganza hacia Roxanne, junto a sus primos y a su hermano; pero esa pequeña broma traerá terribles consecuencias, se revelará un gran secreto de Megamente y de su hijo, y tendrán que resolver algunos asuntos. ADVERTENCIA: ¡Los personajes pueden ser OOC! ¡A.U! ¡MegamindxRoxanne!
1. 2027

******Hola gente :D! , esta espero que les guste esta historia que ya tenía en mi pobre mentecita de niña. No puede ser la idea más original del mundo, pero tenía ganas de realizar esta historia, espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje de Megamind o Megamente me pertenece.

******UPDATE 2013:** Este capítulo ha sido cambiado muy poco y no altera nada del fic.

* * *

Capítulo #1: 2027

Estaba una chica de 15 años ocupada y muy animada con unas herramientas para nada usuales y únicos en su clase, arreglando o construyendo algo que podía ser un reloj, pero eso no era lo que más llamaba la atención, ya que la adolescente era algo peculiar. Su piel era de un color azul, con una cabeza un poco más grande que una persona, no tenía cabello y era muy delgada, pero tenía unos hermosos ojos de color azul que a veces de lejos se veían de color gris, unos ojos que había heredado de su madre Roxanne Ritchi, que era CASI lo único que había heredado. La chica se parecía mucho más a su padre ignorando el hecho de que se parecían mucho en lo físico.

—¡Aura! —gritó la ex-reportera de "KMCP News" del canal 8, desde lo lejos llamando a la chica que estaba muy concentrada y feliz construyendo una cosa.

Ante eso, la chica suspiró.

—¿¡Qué pasa?! —gritó la chica dejando sus herramientas sobre la mesa y yendo hacia donde provenían aquellos gritos.

Aura llegó a la sala después de haber bajado las escaleras. Ahí estaba una muy enfurecida Roxanne Ritchi con los brazos sobre su cintura, a lado de una vasija rota que la chica había roto hace unos instantes cuando había corrido hacia su habitación para seguir con su trabajo.

—¡Mamá! ¡¿Qué pasa?! —dijo alzando la voz la chica adolescente que vestía un traje que cubría todo su cuerpo, como si estuviera pegado, de color morado y negro, con un símbolo en su pecho que era un espiral de color negro que brillaba, con unos guantes negros que no cubrían sus dedos y con una capa negra que llegaba casi al suelo.

—Recoge esta vasija ahora mismo —dijo la mujer muy autoritaria hacia su hija.

—Pero mamá estoy trabajando en un nuevo proyecto —gritó la chica desesperada—. ¡Es mi nuevo proyecto que revolucionará al mundo con el cual me será posible ayudar a todas las personas y seré la nueva heroína de Metro Ciudad! —gritó la chica orgullosa de su trabajo alzando un dedo al aire.

—No me interesa Aura —dijo Roxanne aún más enojada—. ¡Recógelo!

—Mamá si tú estás aquí, ¿por qué no lo recoges? —preguntó la chica cruzando sus brazos y alzando una ceja.

—Yo te miré cuando TÚ descuidadamente pasaste y golpeaste la vasija —la madre dijo enojada.

—¡¿Y?!

—¡¿Cómo de que "Y"?! —grita la madre desesperada.

—¡Yo no la tiré así que no me digas eso! —se quejó—. ¡Sólo me haces perder mi tiempo! —gritó la chica llevándose sus manos a la cara y lentamente arrastrando sus manos sobre su cara hasta que sus brazos terminan en su lugar.

—¡Recoge la vasija! ¡Ya deja de renegar!

—¡Ya mamá! ¡Qué no entiendes que fue la fuerza de la gravedad! ¡No fue mi culpa que se cayera! —gritó la chica adolescente desesperada.

—¡Recógelo!

—¡No!

—¡Hazlo!

—¡No!

—¡Ya basta! —gritó un adolescente que había bajado de las escaleras—. Yo lo rejunto.

Dicho esto, la chica llamada Aura se fue muy enojada hacia las escaleras para irse a su habitación a seguir con su invento.

El adolescente que había bajado de las escaleras era el hermano de Aura, un semi-extraterrestre azul, con ojos verdes, delgado y con una cabeza grande; era como una copia de su padre, solo en apariencia, sin el traje y claro que sin la barba. Ese chico se parecía a su madre en la manera de actuar, a excepción de que a él le gustaba investigar sobre cosas que eran fuera de lo común, cosas inexplicables o imposibles para algunos humanos del planeta. Él creía en que las personas podían (con el poder de su mente) levitar objetos y hacer muchas otras cosas, como crear agua, modificar la genética con un pensamiento, la telepatía, entre otras cosas. Todo eso había empezado porque él descubrió que podía hacer una de esas cosas extrañas, la "Telequinesis", el poder de levitar objetos como quiera con solo pensarlo. Sentía que debía de contarles a sus papás, o por lo menos a su hermana, pero no porque quería presumirle a su familia, si no que a veces le preocupaba esa habilidad suya; tenía la preocupación de lastimar a alguien y quería hacer algo al respecto para desaparecer esa habilidad de él o mínimo aprender a controlarlo, pero no lo aceptaría del todo.

—Gracias Alexander —ella dijo con un suspiro.

—No hay de que —el chico con unos ojos verdes brillantes, dijo recogiendo los pedazos de la vasija con un trapo para no cortarse.

—No sé qué haría sin ti... —Roxanne le dijo tomando una escoba para barrer los pedazos más pequeños de la vasija rota mientras su hijo tiraba los otros pedazos al bote de basura de la cocina—. Es como tener a otro Megamente.

—¡Hay mamá! —el semi-extraterrestre de 16 años dijo entre risas.

—No es por ofender a tu padre ni a Aura, es que a veces es demasiado difícil convencerlos de que algunas cosas que hacen están mal.

—Sí, sé a que te refieres —dijo Alexander recordando el momento en el que él trato de convencer a Aura de no lanzar unas bombas de pintura en su salón de clases en el primer año de primaria de ella. Afortunadamente no pudo conseguirlo y lo que ella consiguió fue que la expulsaran de esa escuela.

Cuando él y su madre terminaron de rejuntar todo lo que había tirado, el hijo del héroe de Metro Ciudad, se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana para ver que no estuviera planeando alguna travesura como venganza por el hecho de que su madre la interrumpió con su nuevo proyecto.

El adolescente al estar enfrente de la puerta de la habitación de su hermana, tocó la puerta y no hubo respuesta alguna.

—___¿Qué le pasa a Aura? —se preguntó a si mismo en la mente—. Usualmente contesta muy enojada pensando que es la persona que la molestó._

Alexander volvió a tocar la puerta y de nuevo no hubo respuesta, así que decidió que era mejor entrar sin esperar a que ella le respondiera, sólo si la puerta estaba sin seguro.

—¡Alexander! ¡No me interrumpas! —gritó la chica volteando a ver quién había entrado a su habitación.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó el chico ignorando la "amable" bienvenida de su hermana a la habitación.

Aura hizo una gran sonrisa malvada que a la mayoría les recordaba a Megamente en sus tiempos de "Villano".

Luego se fue corriendo hacia la puerta y la cerró con seguro, aun sonriendo ampliamente.

—¡Si le dices a alguien te deshidrato por un mes entero y cuando te hidrate de nuevo estarás en una tina de pudin de chocolate y con nuestros primos! —Aura dijo apuntándole con su dedo índice y su otro brazo en la cintura.

—¿Cuál es tu problema con el pudin de chocolate? —Alexander le dijo sorprendido—. ¿Y por qué tendrían que estar Axel y Adrián?

Axel y Adrián, habían sido el resultado del ADN de Minion con algunos otros cambios en el ADN para que fuesen distintos en apariencia. Megamente los había creado porque su mejor amigo se sentía muy solo, sin alguna pececita con la cual formar una familia, así que, al formar los fetos con el ADN de Minion, el extraterrestre azul los mantuvo en una pecera especial y grande para mantener a los peces apenas creándose a salvo. Por fin, en un año nuevo (2011), Megamente le entregó a aquel pez adulto esos pececitos, en dos peceras redondas, con unos ojos hermosos amarillos, los dos con escamas de color naranja. En ese momento, si Minion hubiera sido humano, estuviera llorando de alegría. Gracias a Megamente, ese había sido el mejor día de su vida; por fin el único pez de su especie tenía descendencia gracias a su mejor amigo. Ahora esos peces tenían 16 años y tenían sus respectivos trajes; el traje de Axel era como el de su padre, solo que el pelo artificial del traje era de color negro, mientras que el de Adrián era igual, pero el pelaje era de un color café claro.

—¡Ahora ya lo prometiste! ¡No le dirás a nadie! —Aura dijo alzando la voz y su expresión había cambiado a una seria, una MUY SERIA.

—¡Pero si yo no he prometido nada!

—Bueno... ¡todo empezó con este reloj! —Aura dijo alzando el reloj como si fuera un trofeo.

—¡Oh! ¿¡Qué reloj!? —se escucharon dos voces idénticas desde el exterior.

—¡Axel! ¡Adrián! ¿¡Prometen no decirle nada a nadie?! —gritó Aura seriamente.

El chico azul lo único que hizo fue llevarse una mano a su cara y agachar un poco la cabeza. Para él era decepcionante saber que a veces su propia hermana podía ser demasiado despistada o muy boba. ¿Por qué demonios estaba gritando?, su madre seguramente ya había escuchado a Aura gritar: ¿¡Prometen no decirle nada a nadie?! Por un lado era aceptable que Aura alzara la voz, pero no gritar algo como eso; cualquiera pensaría que eso significa que hay un secreto importante, además su madre había sido la mejor reportera de "KMCP News" por su gran interés en saber las cosas y porque era demasiado entrometida para lograr obtener la información deseada. Roxanne estaba muy equivocada al decir que su propia hija era una completa "copia" de su esposo. Ella y su hija tenían en común ese interés.

—¡Sí! —dijeron los dos peces al mismo tiempo y al escuchar eso, la semi-extraterrestre sonrió y alegremente abrió la puerta para que pudieran entrar los dos peces.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —dijeron los dos peces al unísono, mientras la chica volvía a cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

—¡Pues esto! —Aura dijo levantando alegremente su trabajo.

—¡Ohh! —Axel y Adrián dijeron muy sorprendidos y acercándose a aquel aparato.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Adrián con una gran sonrisa que revelaba todos sus grandes dientes.

—Esto, mis queridos primos, es... umm... No le he puesto aún un nombre determinado, pero hay que llamarlo... "¡El reloj que hará que viajemos en el tiempo como una pequeña travesura en venganza para mi mamá!"

El chico azul abrió ampliamente los ojos muy sorprendido por lo que había dicho su hermana menor y rápidamente se acercó a los tres muy preocupado.

—¡Genial! —dijeron los peces alegres y sonriendo.

—¡No es genial! —Alexander dijo preocupado, haciendo que los demás ocupantes del cuarto voltearan a verlo casi boquiabiertos y con sus ojos más grandes de lo normal, demostrando sorpresa e impresión.

—¡Claro que lo es hermano mío! —Aura dijo acercándose el reloj como si le diera un abrazo—. Pero si tratas de acusarnos con alguien te deshidrataré y te enviaré directo al espacio por toda la eternidad, con tu cara embarrada de pudin de chocolate —Aura dijo mirándolo con su típica sonrisa malvada.

—Sabes que esas amenazas no funcionan conmigo —Alexander dijo serio.

—¡Lo sé! —dijo Aura alegre y luego tomándole de los brazos muy fuerte y su rostro cambió a una seria y terrorífica, acompañada de esa típica sonrisa malvada—. ¡Así que mejor tendrás que venir con nosotros!

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Alexander asustado porque ahora veía que su hermana hablaba enserio.

—¡Adrián! ¡Sujeta a Alexander con un brazo y con tu otro brazo sujeta mi hombro! —Aura dijo rápidamente, moviendo unas cosas de su reloj y colocándoselo en su muñeca—. ¡Axel! ¡Sujétate de mi otro hombro!

Los dos peces hicieron lo que la adolescente había dicho, Alexander no pudo poder escapar ni hacer nada porque los peces habían sido demasiado rápidos. Todos se veían muy emocionados a excepción del pobre chico de ojos verdes brillantes, sabía que con un simple viaje del tiempo podía pasar cualquier cosa. Además, su padre NUNCA había podido hacer los viajes en el tiempo, ¿por qué Aura sería la excepción?... y si no funcionaba ese reloj, ¿qué pasaría?

—___Sólo unos pequeños minutos y regresaremos —pensó Aura emocionada—. ¡Mi madre se las verá conmigo cuando se dé cuenta que antes de que esa vasija se caiga, muchos platos terminaran en el suelo y no tendrá pruebas de que fui yo! ¡Después yo tumbaré la vasija, pero de todas formas yo nunca tendré que levantarla porque Alexander llegará a recogerlo! ¡Y al final regresaremos al presente, a esta misma hora, las 6:00 de la tarde! ¡El mismo día, el viernes 23 de marzo de 2027! ¡Así NUNCA se darán cuenta que nos fuimos!_

—¡Vamos al pasado! —gritó Aura emocionada, le dio la vuelta al reloj hacia la derecha y una luz azul brillante los cubrió a los cuatro adolescentes hasta que desaparecieron sin dejar algún rastro de su presencia.

De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

—¡Chicos! —gritó Roxanne Ritchi asustada mirando como una luz azul desaparecía enfrente de ella.

* * *

******Bueno, hasta aquí termina el capítulo y ya no tengo nada más importante que decir... así que...**

******¡Adiós! ¡qué tengan un lindo día, noche, tarde, lo que sea xD!**


	2. Una chica no tan predecible

******Hola n.n, he notado que muy poca gente lee esta historia (pero MUY POCA), pero aún así me esforzaré un poco más ya que hubo alguien que puso esta historia en Favoritos, solamente una :'D, me alegro por esa persona. MUCHAS GRACIAS DE VERDAD. Ya inclusive estaba pensando en cancelar esta historia, pero bueno, se lo dedico a esa persona que ya sabrá que es él cuando lo lea :)**

******¡Disfrútenlo!**

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje de Megamind o Megamente me pertenece.

******UPDATE 2013:** Este capítulo ha sido cambiado muy poco y no altera nada del fic.

* * *

Capítulo #2: Una chica no tan predecible

El héroe de Ciudad Metro, Megamente, tenía la misma apariencia de antes, inclusive su traje era idéntico, solo que le veía un poco cansado, pero su entusiasmo nunca se acababa. Ese extraterrestre estaba en su antiguo lugar con un observatorio falso, su antigua Guarida del mal ahora del bien.

El padre de familia (junto con su amigo y algunos brainbots) estaba fabricando una máquina para purificar el aire de la ciudad y planeando nuevas maneras de transportarse por la ciudad por la ciudad sin tener que contaminar, de una manera fácil y rápido (un proyecto e invento imaginado y comentado por Roxanne). Hasta que la canción "Bad" de Michael Jackson comenzó a escucharse de su primer celular que le había regalado Roxanne en su cumpleaños y que su esposa le había enseñado a usar.

El extraterrestre de 41 años tomó su celular y contestó con su típico saludo.

—¿Ollo? —Megamente dijo alegre.

—¡Megamente! —Roxanne dijo alzando la voz muy asustada y Megamente se alertó.

—¿¡Qué pa...!?

—¡Nuestros hijos y los hijos de Minion han viajado al pasado! —Roxanne dijo muy rápido interrumpiendo al héroe.

—Roxanne, ¿estás segura de eso? —preguntó Megamente.

—¡¿Crees que llamaría así de asustada para hacerte una broma?! —dijo la mujer—. ¡Ven rápido!

Notando que la verdad en las palabras de Roxanne Ritchi, él respondió de inmediato.

—¡Vamos para haya! —Megamente dijo terminando su llamada con su esposa.

—¿Qué pasó? —Minion le preguntó dejando las herramientas en la mesa delante de él.

—Tenemos que irnos a la casa, nuestros hijos se han metido en grandes problemas —Megamente dijo caminando hacia la salida de la Guarida, ahora a parte de Guarida del bien, sólo funcionaba como un laboratorio o para construir cosas.

Minion comenzó a seguir a Megamente que cada vez más avanzaba hacia la entrada/salida del lugar (seguía siendo un holograma de una pared).

—¿Pero qué pasó señor? —el pez dijo preocupado y confundido—. ¿Hicieron algún desastre?

—Peor que eso Minion, ellos han viajado en el tiempo.

—¡Eso es imposible señor! —Minion dijo alterado y con sus ojos más grandes de lo normal—. Usted no ha podido realizar una máquina posible de hacer eso —dijo Minion asustado.

—Al menos que hayan hecho una máquina del tiempo o algo —dijo Minion en voz baja recordando que cierta chica estaba obsesionada con realizar cosas como su mejor amigo.

—Lo se —dijo el hombre azul sin haber escuchado eso último que dijo el pez extraterrestre—. Pero no puedo dudar de mi querida Roxanne.

Después del lugar, llegaron al automóvil negro de Megamente y Minion encendió el auto, arrancando de inmediato hacia su hogar.

Casa de Megamente y Minion...

Los dos sujetos se bajaron del automóvil, rápidamente alcanzaron la puerta de la casa y abrieron la puerta mirando a una Roxanne muy alterada.

—Megamente —Roxanne dijo abrazándolo muy fuerte—. Minion —dijo ella también dándole un abrazo a Minion.

—¡Qué bueno que llegaron! —dijo ella muy preocupada dejándolos pasar a la casa.

—Roxanne, ¡¿qué fue lo que pasó con exactitud?! —preguntó Megamente sentándose en un sofá y los demás hicieron lo mismo.

—¿¡Sí, qué fue lo que pasó!? —el pez extraterrestre dijo igual de preocupado que su amigo azul.

—Pues yo estaba en mi habitación mirando la televisión una película —dijo ella respirando profundamente para tranquilizarse tan siquiera un poco—. Después de que yo y Alexander limpiamos una vasija que había tirado Aura, pero mientras veía la película comencé a escuchar cosas como querer ir al pasado, Aura amenazando, entre muchas otras cosas locas. Desgraciadamente yo pensé que solamente era una broma de Aura como todas las que hace, hasta que una parte de mí supo que ya no estaba bromeando; subí las escaleras muy rápido, abrí con mi llave especial y lo último que escuché fue: "Vamos al pasado" y una luz azul los rodeó hasta desaparecer.

—¡¿Y no escuchaste a dónde fueron?! —dijeron Minion y Megamente al mismo tiempo.

—Sí —suspiró Roxanne—, pero dijo que iba a volver al pasado por unos cuantos minutos para tumbar los platos además de la vasija como venganza, sólo que ya debía de pasar eso y ellos regresar.

Megamente se levantó, con su mano en la barbilla pensando en alguna manera de regresarlos.

—¿Aura no dejó algo en su escritorio? —preguntó Megamente aún preocupado, pero ya se estaba tranquilizando un poco más recordando que su hija era obvia con las cosas en que decía y las cosas que hacía. Ella siempre dejaba pistas bastantes obvias.

—No revisé —dijo Roxanne tranquilizándose un poco más.

—¡Seguramente hay alguna pista! —Megamente dijo animándose un poco más.

—¡Cierto! —Minion dijo esperanzado, subiendo las escaleras—. ¡Vamos a ver!

—¡Qué bueno que Aura sea igual a ti! —Roxanne dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—¡Oye! —dijo Megamente apenándose un poco.

—Sabes muy bien que eres bastante predecible —Roxanne dijo subiendo las escaleras.

Megamente hizo una ligera mueca aún apenado y subió las escaleras no tomando tan enserio lo de "Eres bastante predecible" porque obviamente lo que importaba era saber más de sus hijos y sobrinos.

Al llegar a la habitación de Aura miraron que en su mesa habían algunos extraños y nada comunes objetos, ni siquiera eran normales para el extraterrestre azul. Mientras que lo demás de la habitación se veía bastante normal.

Roxanne fue la primera en acercarse a la mesita con los instrumentos, como la chica entrometida que era y antigua reportera.

—Mmm... —dijo Roxanne tomando algo que parecía un tridente. Un pico tenía forma de tornillo, el otro parecía que tenía muchos espirales y el otro parecía un martillo—. Esto es extraño.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios es eso?! —exclamó Megamente curioso y arrebatándole el instrumento a Roxanne—. ¡Es asombroso!

—Lo es señor, pero debió de haber dejando a su hija trabajar con usted —Minion dijo con sus manos sobre su cadera mecánica.

—Sí, pero yo quería que mi hija fuera independiente y que construyera ella misma sus cosas —dijo Megamente mirando a los instrumentos emocionado y tomando otras cosas extrañas que tenía la chica azul—. Estoy muy orgulloso de ella —dijo él casi con unas lágrimas de alegría en sus ojos— ¡Además ya hasta tiene sus propias herramientas como yo!

—Si ella trabajara contigo, no tendríamos tanto problema en solucionar esto —dijo Roxanne a favor de Minion.

—Bueno, ya no importa —dijo Minion para que no empezara una discusión absurda—. Debemos de ver si hay algún plano o alguna nota —dijo él y comenzó a buscar.

Los demás hicieron lo mismo que Minion. Buscando minuciosamente, no vieron nada que pudiera ayudarlos, ni siquiera los planos para realizar su cosa esa que hizo que viajaran en el tiempo.

—Creo que esto es una pérdida de tiempo —Megamente dijo después de tanto tiempo de silencio.

—Señor, ¿por qué dice eso? —Minion dijo confundido y arqueando una ceja.

—Porque probablemente mi hija no sea tan predecible y ella quiere que pensemos que no es tan predecible.

—Megamente, sabes que eso es imposible —dijo Roxanne riéndose levemente—. SIEMPRE nuestra hija a dejado pistas.

—¿Quieres apostar? —Megamente sonrió levemente pero tenía algo de malicia.

—Claro —Roxanne dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa a su esposo

—Si no encontramos absolutamente nada en toda la casa tú tendrás que... —dijo el hombre azul haciendo una pequeña pausa—... um, ah...

—Si encontramos algo tú tendrás que decirme tu nombre COMPLETO —Roxanne dijo rápidamente y le dio la mano a su esposo muy rápido y soltándosela, como si los dos hubieran hecho un trato.

—¡O-oye! ¡Espera! —Megamente dijo sorprendido e indignado—. ¡No he terminado de decir lo que ibas a hacer!

—Lástima —dijo Roxanne sonriendo.

—A veces eres mala —Megamente dijo acercándose más al rostro de la mujer de cabello corto—. Me agrada eso —Megamente dijo riéndose y Roxanne sólo sonrió.

—¡Pero sabes que eso fue injusto! —Megamente dijo cruzando sus brazos y haciendo berrinche como si fuera un niño pequeño.

—Perdóname Megamente —Roxanne dijo riéndose un poco—. Hay que seguir buscando, ¿no es así Minion?

—Sí, Señorita Roxanne —Minion dijo riéndose por la actitud de Roxanne y Megamente. Luego comenzó a buscar al igual que Roxanne Ritchi.

—Um, ¿eso significa que la apuesta no vale? —dijo Megamente nervioso y su amigo y esposa se rieron.

—Sigue buscando —Roxanne dijo sin voltear a verlo.

—¡Roxanne! ¡Eso no es una respuesta!

—Tranquilo, no vale la apuesta —Roxanne se rió.

—¡Genial! —Megamente dijo alzando sus brazos muy feliz y comenzó a buscar.

* * *

******Bueno, hasta aquí termina este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado :)**

******¡Bye-bye! :D**


	3. 2010

******Hola a todos, esta historia va dedicado a "jenni2552" por ser la primera persona que me ha dejado un review en esta historia que no es tan visitado como mis otros fics.**

******Gracias :') , me hiciste muy feliz.**

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje de Megamind o Megamente me pertenece.

******UPDATE 2013:** Este capítulo ha sido cambiado muy poco y no altera nada del fic.

* * *

Capítulo #3: 2010

Ya que habían inaugurado un museo especial para el muy querido héroe de Metro Ciudad en el año 2010, ese era Metro Man, un extraterrestre traído a la Tierra el mismo día que el no tan querido villano de la ciudad, Megamente. Por desgracia, a los pocos segundos de haberlo inaugurado, una gran nube cubrió gran parte del escenario en donde estaba el héroe y el Presidente de aquella ciudad, mientras se escuchaban a las personas murmurar, otras alteradas, uno que otro bebé llorando y otras personas no tan sorprendidas porque ya se lo esperaban, y esas pocas personas podían ser contadas usando solo una mano.

De repente dos brainbots llegaron y se iluminaron las dos grandes paredes que tenía el museo (a lado de la enorme estatua representando a Metro Man), y uno de esos brainbots proyectó a nada más ni nada menos que a Megamente, ¿quién más podría ser?

Inmediatamente, se escuchó al villano reír como un malvado y todos los presentes se asustaron por el extraterrestre azul que se podía apreciar en la pantalla.

—Megamente —Metro Man dijo con un micrófono que le habían dado hace poco para que todos pudieran escuchar su voz a la perfección. Luego, inmediatamente, todos comenzaron a abuchearle al villano mientras el héroe estaba flotando.

—¡Bravo Metro Man! —dijo el villano sarcásticamente mientras aplaudía y se reía un poco más.

—¡Yo también puedo jugar a lo mismo! —Megamente le dijo a toda la gente y comenzó a abuchearles, burlándose de ellos junto a su risa malvada.

—Debí saber que querías arruinar la celebración —dijo el héroe.

—En realidad quiero hacer MÁS que eso... ¡Este es un día en el que TÚ! —dijo el extraterrestre apuntándole— ¡Y ___Metrocidad _nunca van de olvidar!

—¡Se pronuncia Metro Ciudad!

Megamente, en lugar de tomar en cuenta como se pronunciaba la ciudad, lo único que hizo fue reír.

—¡Todos sabemos lo que pasará! —dijo Metro Man interrumpiendo la risa de aquel extraterrestre—. ¡Qué tú vas a prisión!

—¡Ah! ¡Estoy temblando con mis botas de foca bebé a la medida! —dijo Megamente de alguna manera alzando su pierna y señalando a la suela de su bota—. ¡Tú te irás de ___Metrocidad _o será la última vez que escucharás sobre... —dijo Megamente encendiendo al otro brainbot para que proyectara a la misma reportera a quien raptaba siempre—. ¡Roxanne Ritchi!

—¡Roxanne! —Metro Man dijo alterado y acercándose más a la pantalla en donde estaba la mujer—. ¡No te alarmes Roxy! ¡Estoy en camino!

—No estoy asustada— Roxanne dijo simplemente.

—¡Y para poder detenerme deberás encontrarnos primero! —Megamente dijo ignorando las palabras de Metro Man y Roxanne, continuando con lo que iban a decir cuando apareció Roxanne en la pantalla.

—¡Estamos en el observatorio abandonado! —Roxanne dijo rápidamente y Megamente dejó de proyectar a Roxanne Ritchi, en lugar de eso sólo se veía él.

—¡No! ¡No lo estamos! ¡No la escuches, está loca! —dijo Megamente interviniendo, pero Metro Man no le hizo caso y se fue volando a donde había dicho Roxanne.

Metro Man estaba volando muy rápido como siempre, así que no tardó mucho para llegar al lugar y cuando llegó sólo había una tacha roja en el suelo y no habían rastros de Megamente ni de Roxanne. El hombre con la típica sonrisa perfecta estaba muy confundido, miró a todo su alrededor y luego un brainbot apareció delante de él e iluminó la parte detrás de el héroe, proyectando al villano.

—Como lo habrás notado —dijo Megamente con una sonrisa de superioridad—. Has caído en mi trampa.

—Nadie atrapa a la justicia, es una ideal, ¡una convicción! —dijo el hombre de traje blanco con la letra "M" en su pecho.

—¡Incluso la más arraigada convicción se oxida con el tiempo!

—¡La justicia es de acero inoxidable! —dijo Metro Man con sus brazos ahora en la cintura.

—¡Pero también se puede fundir con el calor de la ___vanganza_!

—¡Es venganza! ¡Y sabe mejor frío!

—¡Pero se vuelve a calentar muy fácil con el microondas del mal!

—¡Pues creo que tu garantía está por expirar!

—¡Tengo garantía ilimitada!

—¡Las garantías no valen cuando no usas el producto como se debe!

—¡Hay nenas, nenas, las dos son bonitas! ¿Ya puedo irme? ¿Sí? —interrumpió Roxanne quién solo pudo ser escuchada por Metro Man, pero no vista por él.

—Desde luego —le dijo el villano a la reportera—. ¡Sólo si Metro Man resiste la fuerza concentrada y potente del Sol! —dijo el apuntando hacia arriba.

—¡Fuego! —el extraterrestre azul le gritó a Minion, y como era de esperarse no pasó nada.

El héroe que podía ser visto en el proyector en el nuevo museo, tenía una ceja alzada esperando a ver que pasaba, inclusive las personas presentes en la inauguración del museo estaban ansiosas por lo que iba a pasar, otros tenían cara de aburrimiento porque en el muy no tan al fondo de su ser sabían que no pasaría nada impactante. Así que Megamente al notar que no pasaba nada caminó lejos de la cámara que hacía que pudiera verse desde el museo.

—¡¿Calentando?! —escucharon los demás al villano enojado e indignado—. ¡¿El Sol se va a calentar MÁS!?

—UUUn segundo más, un segundito más —decía Minion, siendo escuchado por todos los presentes en el museo—. Un segundito chiquititito más y...

—¡Ah! —se escuchó a Megamente quejarse.

—Megamente tus planes están fallando sólo admítelo —Roxanne intervino.

—Sí, como si no lo conociera —dijo Minion.

—¿Pero de qué...

—¡Suéltenme! —gritó un chico que hizo que todos miraran a la pantalla en donde estaba Metro Man, a excepción de Roxanne que no podía por estar lejos y atada, de todas formas pudo escuchar ese grito y le daba curiosidad quién podría ser.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —dijeron Megamente y Metro Man mirando fijamente a dos adolescentes azules y dos a peces con un traje muy parecido al de Minion.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Roxanne confundida sintiéndose un poco desanexada por no saber qué era lo que pasaba.

—Aparecieron um... dos peces y dos... extraterrestres... —contestó Minion.

—¿Eh? —Roxanne dijo sin entender cómo es que habían aparecido dos peces y dos extraterrestres de la nada—. ¿Cómo? No tiene sentido, sólo hay tres extraterrestres que todo mundo sabe que existen, y son Megamente, tú y Metro Man.

—Es que ellos son... —dijo Megamente, pero fue interrumpido por uno de los dos adolescentes, una chica para ser más precisos.

—¡Ah! ¡Asombroso! —gritó igual de emocionada como cualquier fanática que acaba de ver a su artista favorito—. ¡Lo logré! ¡Hemos viajado al...! No esperen... si Music Man está aquí —dijo Aura un poco pensativa.

—¿Music Man? —dijeron Megamente y Metro Man al mismo tiempo, en busca del supuesto Music Man, pero lo más obvio era que se referían al mismo héroe que estaba con ellos en ese observatorio.

—Y hay una tacha roja en el suelo... ¡VAMOS A MORIR! —gritó Aura exaltada con sus manos en la cabeza.

—¿¡Van a morir!? —se escuchó a Roxanne gritar muy asustada. ¿Es que quién no se asustaría porque alguien fuera a morir? Aunque ella ni siquiera sabía quienes eran esos extraterrestres, ni esos peces, de todas formas no merecían una muerte tan trágica. En cambio Scott, él simplemente podía usar su súper velocidad para no ser dañado, así que no se preocupaba tanto por él, pero obviamente tenía en consideración que también le podía pasar algo a él y eso la preocupaba un poco.

—¡Ah! —gritaron los peces al mismo tiempo.

—¡Todo esto es tu culpa Aura! —gritó el chico extraterrestre acercándose a ella muy asustado.

—¿¡Mi culpa?! —gritó la chica enojada, indignada y asustada a la vez.

—¡Sí! —dijeron los dos peces enojados y eso era demasiado raro, así que en ese momento estaban realmente enojados.

—¡Has algo Metro Man! ¡O quién sea! —se escuchó a Roxanne Ritchi muy preocupada.

—¡Tranquilícense! —Metro Man dijo callándolos inmediatamente—. ¡Megamente detén el rayo!

Minion inmediatamente fue hacia la pantalla donde estaba el proceso de "calentado" del arma masiva en el espacio y Megamente fue hacia donde estaba el pez muy preocupado y alterado.

—Señor, está apunto de ser lanzado —Minion dijo asustado.

Y antes de que Metro Man pudiera hacer algo para proteger a los cuatro desconocidos, el rayo ya había sido lanzado y había tocado el antiguo observatorio.

* * *

******¡Muajaja soy malvada :3! Y lo peor de todo es que tendrán que esperar probablemente un poco más de lo deseado porque voy a andar ocupada con un examen de admisión para una Preparatoria (el examen va a ser en Abril, pero me tengo que preparar).**

******¡Espero que se la pasen bien, pero MUY bien! ¡Bye!**


	4. ¿Dónde está el tío favorito?

**Perdonen por haberlos hecho esperar n.n , jeje, y como creo que a nadie le interesa porque tarde tanto, pues... ¡Hay que empezar! **

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

**Dedicado a:** Todas las personas que han leído, comentado, puesto esta historia a favoritos y para quien la ha seguido. Y sobre todo a las personas que han sido lo suficientemente pacientes.

* * *

Capítulo #4: ¿Dónde está el tío favorito?

El lugar era totalmente blanco, ahí estaba el hijo de Megamente, parado en medio de ese lugar y como no veía nada en lo absoluto para poder salir, comenzó a caminar en línea recta.

—¿Hola? —dijo Alexander esperando a que alguien estuviera ahí.

Como era de esperarse nadie contestó, y lo único que hizo el chico fue seguir caminando.

—Chico —susurró alguien a lo lejos.

—¿Quién está ahí? —dijo Alexander sin ninguna pizca de miedo, como si fuera algo normal.

—Eso no es importante —contestó esa voz aún escuchándose a lo lejos—. Quieres ser normal, ¿no es así?

—¿Cuál es tu definición de normal? —dijo el adolescente astutamente.

—Ser un humano por supuesto.

—Todos son diferentes, así que no hay una persona normal en este planeta y como yo soy un semi-extraterrestre obviamente soy diferente —contestó—. Para mí eso sería normal.

—...Perdóname chico, pensé que eras otra persona —dijo la voz.

—¿Otra persona?

—¿Eres el hijo de Megamente?

—Claro, ¿por qué?

—Porque tu padre quería ser un humano...

—¿Y para qué querrías convencer a mi padre de nuevo para ser un humano?

—No lo sé —contestó el ser desconocido—. ¿Y cuál es tu sueño?

—¿Crees que confiaría en alguien que no miro?

—Cierto, pero no necesitas verme —dijo riéndose un poco—. Estoy en el pasado, presente y futuro. Estoy en todos lados. ¿Para qué querrías verme?

Luego, todo se volvió negro y el chico comenzó a alterarse.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó nervioso.

—Tranquilízate, todo saldrá bien...

Dicho eso, sintió que caía hacia el vacío que no sabía que estaba ahí, y cerró los ojos como si aceptara su propio destino.

—_¿Qué clase de sueño fue ese? —pensó el adolescente sin abrir los ojos._

—¡Alexander! —dijeron ciertas voces al mismo tiempo.

—¡Alexander! —dijo esta vez una chica—. ¡Despierta de una vez pedazo de...!

—Tranquila Aura... —dijo Alexander con voz ronca y aun con sus ojos cerrados.

—Es bueno saber que no sólo quieres verme ahogado en una tina de pudin —dijo el adolescente abriendo poco a poco los ojos e inmediatamente notó que su hermana tenía los ojos un hinchados y que sus primos se veían bastante preocupados... y por cierto, ¿dónde estaba el superhéroe?

—Cállate —dijo la chica dándole un ligerísimo golpe en el hombro de Alexander.

—¿Y Metro Man? —preguntó el de ojos verdes, levantándose hasta terminar sentado en la tierra de un lugar desconocido.

—No lo sabemos —dijo el pez llamado Axel.

—Estamos demasiado confundidos —continuó el otro pez llamado Adrián.

—Y estamos en quien sabe donde, al parecer alejados de la ciudad... —continuó Aura con un tono un poco enojado—. ¿Por qué demonios nos trajo aquí Music Man?

—Metro Man —corrigió Adrián.

—Hay que acostumbrarnos a llamarle así a nuestro tío —dijo Axel.

—¡Bah! ¡Cómo sea! ¡De todas formas no tiene que dejarnos aquí a la deriva sin decir nada! —dijo Aura enojada y alzando los brazos por la desesperación —. ERA mi tío favorito. ¡Es el único que tenemos de parte de mi padre, Megamente, y mi otro tío, Minion!, ¡y ni siquiera es realmente familiar de mi papá!

—Créeme que eso se nota a distancia —susurró el chico semi-extraterreste, y fue ignorado por todos (mejor dicho, nadie lo había escuchado ya que Aura continuó quejándose).

—¿¡Por qué!? —gritó Aura volteando al cielo.

—Aura, no seas tan dramática —interrumpió Alexander.

—¿¡A quién le llamas dramática!?

—Obviamente a ti —dijeron los dos peces.

—Yo no soy una dra...

—Oye —volvió a interrumpir el chico azul —, tal vez el tan querido superhéroe ha desaparecido porque quería ser quien él quería, es decir, Music Man. Así que aún no hemos arruinado tanto el tiempo.

—A excepción de que aparecimos gracias a nuestra prima —dijeron los dos seres acuáticos.

—¡¿Ahora me están culpando de nuevo?! —dijo ella indignada.

—Sí, pero ahora tu "tan querido tío" seguirá siendo tu "tan querido tío", ya que seguirá siendo Music Man —dijo Alexander antes de que su hermana se enojara mucho más.

—Eso está bien —dijo ella feliz—. ¡Pero no era necesario dejarnos aquí! —gritó ella alzando los brazos al aire.

Guarida de Megamente...

La pantalla que reflejaba en donde estaba Metro Man y los cuatro sujetos desconocidos estaba negra. La otra que podía presenciarse ante toda Metro Ciudad, estaba en perfecto estado en el que mostraba el rostro de Megamente, quien no parecía estar en su modo de "Super-villano malvado". En lugar de eso, estaba un extraterrestre azul con una mirada fija.

Los ciudadanos estaban desconcertados, preocupados por Metro Man, enojados por Megamente, confundidos por esos desconocidos y sobre todo, estaban asustados por la posibilidad de que Metro Man no estuviera ahí, y se preguntaban cómo es que esos seres desconocidos habían aparecido y su habían podido sobrevivir junto con el superhéroe.

Las personas de Metro Ciudad comenzaron a hablar entre ellos y el villano por fin pudo reaccionar. Se alejó de la cámara y apagó él mismo la pantalla, sin decir ni una palabra.

—Um... ¿señor?

—Minion —suspiró Megamente —Llévate a la señorita Ritchi.

—Pero...

—Sólo hazlo —insistió Megamente —. Y por favor no vengas... Puede ser que esté equivocado al pensar que ellos son... Igual a... tú sabes...

—_¿"Igual a... tú sabes..."? —pensó Roxanne mirando fijamente a Megamente._

Dicho eso, Megamente comenzó a caminar hasta la salida del lugar, sin volteárles a ver la cara a ninguno de los dos. Luego, cuando Minion estaba seguro de que su mejor amigo había caminado lo suficiente como para estar saliendo del lugar, el pez extraterrestre simplemente hizo lo que le había pedido.

—Minion —dijo Roxanne preocupaba y muy confundida—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

No hubo respuesta por parte de Minion. Él también estaba muy confundido y muy preocupado por su jefe, por Metro Man y también por los desconocidos, ya que ellos se parecían mucho a ellos. ¿Qué pasaría si fueran sobrevivientes de ese agujero negro? O algo que tendría más sentido: ¿Qué pasaría si fueran descendientes de alguno de los sobrevivientes?

—Minion —insistió Roxanne un poco desesperada—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—No sabemos qué paso con los dos extraterrestres y los dos peces extraterrestres —dijo Minion—. Y tampoco sabemos nada de Metro Man.

—Obviamente Metro Man está a salvo al igual que los otros —dijo Roxanne notando la preocupación del ayudante de Megamente; algo extraño para ella ya que no se supone que debe de estar preocupado por Metro Man, pero de todas formas Minion no era realmente malvado. Y Megamente, ¿por qué demonios había salido así? Se supone que él es el más "malvado de todos" (como se hace llamar).

—Señorita Ritchi —dijo Minion antes de que dijera algo la reportera—. Es que esos desconocidos eran como nosotros.

—¿A qué te refieres con "nosotros"? —ella preguntó.

—Eran como yo y como...

—¿Megamente? —interrumpió ella boquiabierta.

—Exacto.

—Es por eso que Megamente se fue tan alterado... —pensó Roxanne—. Siento que debo ayudarlos... Además no son tan malos después de todo...

—Minion, debemos de ir al antiguo observatorio por Metro Man, Megamente y por los otros —dijo ella levantándose de su asiento típico al ser raptada.

—Pero, me ha ordenado que me quedara aquí y la llevara a usted a su departamento —contestó Minion sorprendido por las palabras de la reportera.

—Minion, yo se que se supone que tú eres el ayudante del "mal" de Megamente, y Megamente es el "Villano" de Metro Ciudad, pero esto es muy importante para ustedes y quiero que tú también vayas.

Un momento largo de silencio se presentó. Minion de verdad estaba pensando si ir o no, algo muy difícil de decidir. Si iba con Roxanne al antiguo observatorio, desobedecería a su mejor amigo, y si no iba se quedaría pensando que había pasado y probablemente Megamente no le diría nada de lo que había visto. Eso era un gran dilema para él.

—Realmente quiero ir —dijo el pez después de un rato—. Pero, ¿por qué quiere venir conmigo señorita Ritchi?

—Porque espero que todos estén bien —dijo Roxanne honestamente—. Esta vez Megamente no fue tan predecible y estoy preocupada por todos ellos.

—Esta bien —dijo Minion y dio un gran suspiro—. Hay que ir.

* * *

**Lo siento, pero hasta aquí termina el capítulo**

**Nos vemos :)**


End file.
